You
by Pena Bulu
Summary: Naruto yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya, menemukan sebuah kotak harta karun yang akan dia jaga hingga pertemuan mereka kembali dan selamanya. SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**You**

Author : Naome Haruka sebelumnya Naome Vi ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Enggak tau '-' tapi ini drama banget TT

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Summary : Naruto yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya, menemukan sebuah kotak harta karun yang akan dia jaga hingga pertemuan mereka kembali dan selamanya. SasuFemNaru.

Warning : **OOC** ,Typo bertebaran, **FemNaru**, alur kecepetan, cerita terlalu Maksa TT, Point Of View disini full Naruto hehe.

"..." == Percakapan

'...' == Tulisan

*...* == Ingatan

**Ini terinspirasi dari Lagu yang dibawakan Oleh The Arena di film Suckseed Judulnya Pleeng The Chun Mai Dai Tang :3 Yosh Happy reading ^^~ Disini menceritakan dari sudut pandang naruto. Untuk next chapter dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Dan Next Chapter lagi itu ... RA-HA-SI-A :D**

**.**

**.**

**ah mai praw .. mai meuan pleng tua pai..  
tae gub chun pleng nee chang mee kwarm mai..  
tae la sieng took toy kum.. tee kian long pai oh~**

**jark roy yim kaung tur.. tee hai mah..  
mun bung kup pahkk gai.. hai seu kwarm mai..  
pun kum raung tee klaung jaung.. gub kwarm nai jai..  
tur roo reu mai tee chun tum dai.. gaw pen praw wah tur tung nun…**

**.**

**Lagu ini mungkin tak seindah lagu lain.  
Tapi lagu ini mempunyai arti yang dalam untukku.  
Dan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis disini,  
berasal dari senyuman yang aku dapat darimu.  
Mendorong pena ini untuk menyampaikan arti ini.**

**.**

Hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang cerah di musim semi. Tanganku memungut semua sampah, baju kotor, buku buku yang berserakan dilantai.

Berniat mengangkat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang diatas lemariku yang jika isinya tidak penting akan kubuang dan digantikan dengan meletakkan koper milikku.

Sedikit menghela nafas melirik debu yang sudah berjatuhan dilantai yang kubersihkan dari rak buku milikku. Astaga sudah berapa lama aku tidak membersihkan kamarku ?

Tanganku menarik kursi belajarku kedepan lemari pakaian. Dengan tinggiku yang hanya 163cm mana mungkin aku dapat menurunkan kotak itu.

Sebelumnya, aku mencuci tanganku dan memasang sebuah kain di kepalaku berjaga jaga agar rambutku tidak terkena debu. Tidak lupa juga memasang masker diwajahku untuk menghalangi debu terhirup olehku.

Kaki kananku mulai menapaki kursi dengan bantalan empuk ini. Bersiap siap untuk mengangkat kotak yang tak tahu apa isinya.

Sret

"uhuk uhuk."

Ck sial, ini baru sekali tarikan tapi debu sudah menari nari di udara. Aku berusaha menetralkan nafasku yang sedikit sesak karena debu ini walaupun sudah memakai masker.

Baiklah sudah diputuskan akan kuselesaikan dengan sekali tarikan.

Sret

Aku berusaha bertahan dengan tangan mengangkat kotak ini dan juga cobaan dari debu yang semakin banyak berterbangan di sekitarku.

"Yosh! Aku ber – Kyaaaa."

Bruk

"Ittai."

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang tertimpa isi kardus ini, dan juga pantat sebelah kananku yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Mata safirku menatap kesekeliling, isi kardus ini berhamburan, ck merepotkan. Lain kali aku tidak akan membersihkan kamar sedetail ini.

Cepat cepat aku berdiri, menepuk pelan bajuku, lalu berjongkok kembali untuk memunguti buku dan kertas kertas ini.

"ha ? inikan kertas ulanganku semasa SMA."

Aku menggaruk pelan kepalaku yang tak gatal ketika melihat lembaran lembara kertas dengan nilai dibawah 60 untuk pelajaran fisika dan matematika. Memalukan. Ini harus segera kubereskan sebelum Kaa-san melihat dan mengomel lagi.

Menata ulang kertas dan juga buku buku ini kedalam kardus. Tanganku meraih sebuah album berwarna biru. Ini, buku tahunan sekolah milikku sewaktu SMA.

Jemari-jemariku membukanya perlahan, kedua iris safir ini menatap setiap foto didalamnya. Lucu. Semua foto disini diambil oleh klub fotografi sekolah. Mereka menjadi paparazi, tak peduli itu foto dengan wajah yang bagaimanapun akan tetap dimasukkan.

Jemariku membuka halaman album ini. Terlihat foto temanku Inuzuka Kiba yang penuh dengan tepung di wajah dan badannya. Diatas foto ini tertulis 'Ulang Tahun Si Pecinta Anjing'.

Bibirku mengulas senyum tipis kala mengingat kejadian ini, dimana saat itu kiba marah marah tidak jelas. Aku semakin mengulas senyum diwajahku ketika mata ini menangkap sosok gadis bermata lavender dengan wajah yang memerah berfoto berdampingan dengan kiba. Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata sahabatku.

Dilembar selanjutnya, menampilkan foto sakura yang menghantamkan tangannya kewajah Lee. Gadis bersurai pink ini selalu mempunyai tenanga besar. Ck

"si gadis Shannaroo" lirihku mengingat julukan sakura.

Selanjutnya gadis bersurai pirang sama sepertiku, dia mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda tinggi tinggi dengan poni samping yang menutupi matanya. Gadis yang selalu tampil seksi walaupun menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup.

Gadis penggemar bunga ini berfoto disebelah laki laki berambut klimis. Ino dan Sai pasangan yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan dipublik.

Jemariku bergerak kembali untuk membuka lembaran dari album ini. Kali ini, foto gadis bersurai merah berkacamata, dia Sepupuku. Uzumaki Karin. Terlihat centil tapi itu memang dirinya yang selalu easy going pada siapa saja. Dirinya dan Sugeitsu bahkan berfoto sangat dekat dan membentuk love dengan tangan mereka.

Nafasku tercekat ketika jemari ini bergerak membuka lembaran selanjutnya, dia. Dengan susah payah aku menghela nafasku mencoba mengusir desiran di jantungku. Rasa ngilu dihatiku melihat kenangan foto ini lagi. Sudah berapa lama aku tak bertemu dengan teman temanku, terutama orang ini.

Fotoku dan dirinya yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang dengan seringai jahil tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Fikiranku melayang kembali mengingat kebersamaanku dengannya sewaktu SMA. Pemuda ini yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya, aku selalu bersemangat ketika melihat senyumannya yang tak pernah dia tunjukkan pada gadis lain. Bukankah itu membuatmu merasa spesial ? kekasihmu yang hanya menunjukkan sesuatu langka pada dirinya itu hanya padamu seorang. Bayangkan jika kalian menjadi diriku.

Kurasakan pipiku sedikit bersemu merah saat lembaran berikutnya terlihat jelas olehku. Saat ditaman sekolah, dia mencium pipiku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menciumku walaupun bukan di bibir seperti pasangan kekasih yang lain. Ck, sial ini memalukan privasimu tertangkap oleh kamera.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Lirihku sembari menelusuri foto tersebut dengan jemari tanganku.

Tanganku cepat cepat menutup album ini sebelum kenanganku dengannya kembali terbuka lebih jauh. Saat ini, melupakannya mungkin pilihan terbaik untukku.

Dengan cekatan aku membersihkan semua ini, meletakkan kotak kenangan ini disamping lemari supaya memudahkanku untuk membuka kenangan ini kembali saat aku ingin.

.

.

**gaw pleng pleng ne tee dai fung nun..  
chun mai dai tang tur roo mai..  
mai bung aht rauk na kon dee..  
woh oh~ roo reu plow..  
wah krai tee kian pleng nee..  
juum ow wai haii dee dee..**

**.**

**Lagu yang kau dengarkan ini,  
kau tahu aku tidak menulisnya.  
Aku tidak berani mengakuinya, sayangku.  
Hanya ingin kau tahu dan ingat bahwa,  
orang yang menginspirasikan lagu ini…**

.

.

Fikiranku menjadi melayang kesebuah lagu yang aku tidak tahu siapa penyanyinya dan yang mengenalkanku dengan lagu itu juga kekasihku, maksudku mantan kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dirinya pernah menuliskan lirik lagu itu tapi tidak lengkap dan sayangnya di juga tidak memberi translate untuk lagu itu. Bayangkan saja kau diberi lirik lagu asing berbahasa Thailan yang menurutku bahasanya terlalu sangat rumit sekali. Kembali, kenangan kenangan bersamanya berputar diotakku bagaikan film nostalgiaku bersamanya. Uchiha Sasuke, kau selalu saja bisa mengambil alih kontrol otakku.

Mataku sedikit memanas saat merasakan kehangatan yang hilang sedikit mengisi hatiku. Rindu, tak kupungkiri aku benar benar merindukannya. Selama ini, sebisa mungkin aku menahan gejolak didadaku. Tak pernah mengindahkan jeritan diriku yang sebenarnya. Menyerukan namanya yang sudah terparti di hatiku. Selama ini, aku bahkan selalu menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan tak mengindahkan perasaanku. Seolah menjadi orang yang tidak perasa pada perasaan diri sendiri. Berpura-pura menjadi tuli saat suara dalam diriku menyapa. Berpura-pura menjadi bisu dengan tidak inginnya aku menyuarakan namanya. Seolah kedua mataku buta tak mengindahkan fotoku dengannya yang sudah kubalik. Walaupun aku tahu, aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Ting

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada sebuah komputer dikamarku. Menampilkan sebuah email yang baru masuk.

"Neji ?"

Tumben sekali dia mengirimiku email.

To : Namikaze Naruto

From : Hyuuga Neji

'Hi Naruto, bulan depan kelas kita berenca mengadakan reuni. Tepatnya tanggal 15. Kalau kau mempunyai waktu luang, pulanglah ke Jepang. Semua menantimu.'

.

"reuni ?"

Apa itu berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan sasuke ? apa dia akan datang ? bagaimana kabarnya ya ? apa aku sudah siap untuk menemuinya ?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku. Menimang nimang tawaran neji. Lebih baik bertanya pada Kaa-san dulu.

.

.

*Naruto..*

Seketika aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mataku mengerjap ketika suara itu kembali menyapa elingaku walau ini mimpi, aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi kasurku. Suara ini, suara yang selalu menghantuiku dengan perasaan dihatiku. Gomen gomen gomen. Aku mencengkram erat surai pirangku ini, berusaha mengabaikan bayang bayang masa lalu yang kembali menghantuiku.

Dengan gusar, aku turun dari kasurku, apa keputusanku ini salah ? apa sasuke juga merasakan sesuatu yang kurasakan ? apa aku melukainya ? 4 april 2014, akan ku catat kedalam jurnal lamaku dengan judul Dihantui oleh Memori. Bukankah ini lucu ? aku pergi meninggalkannya, mencampakkannya, dan aku sendiri yang menyesal. Apa ini cara Tuhan untuk menghukumku ?

Tanganku kembali membongkar isi kardus kenangan tadi. Mencari sebuah buku berukurang sedang dengan sampul berwarna biru dengan kancing untuk mengunci isinya.

"tidak ada ?" ujarku lirih.

Jemariku menyelipkan helaian rambut pirang kebelakang telingaku, mencoba untuk mencarinya lebih teliti tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Aku berjalan cepat ke laci sebelah tempat tidurku, mengacak-acak semua isinya tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana aku meletakkan tapi kenapa otak ini tidak mau bekerja disaat seperti ini.

Sekelebat banyangan lewat begitu saja dipikiranku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, ketika mengingat dimana aku meletakkannya.

"meja belajar lamaku."

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku, mencari keberadaan meja belajarku. Ck sial kenapa saat pindah kemari aku tidak menggunakan meja belajar yang lama.

"kaa-san, kaa-san, kaa-san."

"ne ne, ada apa tidak usah berteriak begitu."

"apa kaa-san tahu dimana meja belajarku yang lama ?"

"meja belajar ? yang bergambar pooh itu ?"

"iyaa, meja belajarku sewaktu SMA. Kaa-san tidak meninggalkannya di Jepang kan ?"

"tentu saja tidak, bukankah kau yang merengek meminta meja itu tetap dibawa ?"

Kaa-san membelai kepalaku lembut, dan ini benar benar sedikit menenangkanku.

"memangnya ada apa ?"

"ada sesuatu penting yang harus ku baca ulang."

"apakah sepenting itu ?"

"iya."

"surat cinta kah ?"

"a-a a bukan, kaa-san. Hanya . . ."

"hanya ? lalu kenapa reaksimu seperti itu ?"

"kaa-san berhenti menggodaku, sebaiknya bantu aku mencarinya. Kaa-san meletakkannya dimana ?"

"sepertinya di . . gudang."

"kalau begitu, bantu Naru."

Aku menarik tangan kaa-san menuju gudang rumah ini, aku tidak boleh kehilangan buku itu, buku dengan coretan tinta yang menghisahkan kehidupan percintaanku dengan Sasuke. Lucu memang, dulu aku berusaha untuk mencari perhatiannya, dan sekarang aku yang meninggalkannya. Gadis Jahat. Tapi ada suatu alasan kenapa aku meninggalkannya dan pindah ke Amerika.

Sesampainya digudang, aku segera mencari ke laci-laci meja belajarku yang penuh dengan debu. Satu persatu aku membuka dan menarik laci ini, tapi hasilnya sama. Semua kosong.

"ne ne, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ? tumben sekali jadi cengeng begini."

Aku segera memeluk kaa-san, berusaha menyalurkan emosiku yang membuncah.

"aku merindukan sasuke."

"ah jadi sesuatu penting yang itu tentang sasuke ?"

Aku mengangguk sekilas, lalu melepaskan pelukanku pada kaa-san dan mengusap mataku.

"gomen ne, sewaktu SMA dulu aku berpacaran dengannya tapi aku merahasiakannya dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"aku dan minato sudah tahu haha."

Aku sedikit melebarkan mataku terkejut mendengar jawaban kaa-san. Sejak kapan mereka mengetahuinya ?

"a-ano, ta-tapi. ."

"lain kali jika punya rahasia simpanlah rahasiamu baik baik, bukannya dengan memajang foto kalian berdua di meja belajar."

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, bersemu merah disertai tawa garing dari mulutku dan menggaruk pipiku dengan jari telunjukku. Canggung !

"kalau begitu, ayo cari sama sama."

Kali ini, aku mencari ulang buku itu dengan lebih pelan dan hati-hati tidak seperti tadi yang terkesan buru-buru, terkadang bahkan kaa-san mengataiku sebagai gadis yang serampangan.

"naruto, apa bukunya berwarna biru ?"

Mataku berbinar melihat apa yang kaa-san ulurkan padaku. Sebuah buku jurnalku yang sudah berdebu.

"dimana kaa-san menemukannya ?"

"bukankah kau memodifikasi meja belajarmu ? lihat kau menambah satu laci rahasia dibagian belakang meja untuk menyimpan rahasia nilai nilai matematika mu yang selalu dibawah 4 itu ?"

Bodoh! Kenapa hal sepenting itu juga aku lupa. Baka baka baka.

Aku segera meraih buku itu dan menghadiahi pelukan pada kaa-san.

"hehe, Arigatou Kaa-san."

"lain kali mintalah tolong pada ibumu, karena ibu akan menemukan sesuatu yang anaknya tidak temukan."

"ha'i"

"kaa-san, bulan depan. Aku ada reuni sekolah. Menurut kaa-san aku harus datang ?"

"kau bilang rindu pada sasuke, lalu kenapa masih berfikir untuk tidak datang ?"

Iris safirku menatap rubi milik kaa-san heran. Siapa sangka kaa-san akan berkata seperti itu.

"berangkatlah beberapa hari sebelumnya, nanti akan kaa-san minta pada Iruka untuk menyuruh pelayan membersihkan kamarmu dattebane."

Aku kembali mengerjapkan mataku, ini benar benar diluar dugaanku.

"ha'i arigatou kaa-san."

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kaa-san menuju balkon kamarku. Menghirup udara yang tidak bisa dibilang segar. Amerika adalah benua dengan negara yang super sibuk dan jangan harap menghirup udara segar disini.

Tanganku mengusap jurnal milikku membersihkannya dari debu. Jantungku berdebar membaca ulang tulisanku. Perlahan tanganku terus membuka lembaran lembaran kertas dan mencari yang kosong untuk kutulis ceritaku hari ini hingga ada di dua halaman terakhir sebuah kalimat yang menghentikanku.

'Dobe, gomen ne. Kau tahukan aku orang yang susah untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku. Maka dari itu aku selalu memaksamu mendengarkan lagu yang mungkin bahasa terdengar aneh ditelingamu. Tapi translate lagu ini, benar benar mewakili isi hatiku. Daisuki.'

.

.

Jemariku menelusuri tulisan rapi ini. Membacanya perlahan-lahan tulisan tangan milik sasuke yang masih sangat jelas walaupun sudah 4 tahun berlalu.

.

**'Lagu ini mungkin tak seindah lagu lain.  
Tapi lagu ini mempunyai arti yang dalam untukku.  
Dan setiap kata-kata yang tertulis disini,  
berasal dari senyuman yang aku dapat darimu.  
Mendorong pena ini untuk menyampaikan arti ini.'**

"Sebegitu berpengaruh diriku untukmu sasuke ?" gumamku dengan terus membaca bait demi bait.

**'Lagu yang kau dengarkan ini,  
kau tahu aku tidak menulisnya.  
Aku tidak berani mengakuinya, sayangku.  
Hanya ingin kau tahu dan ingat bahwa,  
orang yang menginspirasikan lagu ini…'**

"sebegitu menakutkankah aku sehingga kau tidak berani mengakuinya ? haha" lirihku dengan iringan tawa geli dari mulutku.

**'Aku tidak berani mengakuinya, sayangku. Hanya ingin kau tahu dan ingat bahwa, orang itu adalah kau. Kau tahu mengapa aku bisa melakukan ini? Lagu yang kau dengarkan ini,  
kau tahu aku tidak menulisnya. Aku tidak berani mengakuinya, sayangku.  
Hanya ingin kau tahu dan ingat bahwa,  
orang itu adalah kau.**

"Aku seorang gadis bodoh yang sangat beruntung. Daisuki."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali kedalam kamar. Memandang sebuah kotak harta karun milikku.

Harta Karun menurut kalian itu apa ? sebongkah berlian ? segudang emas ? bagiku, harta karun paling berharga milikku adalah Kenangan Masa Lalu. Aku akan menjaga kenanganku hingga kita bertemu kembali dan kupastikan akan kujaga selamanya.

**FIN !**

**RnR please, nanti kalau banyak yang review bakal aku kasih yang dari sisinya Sasuke. Gomen, Haruka masih Newbie :3 Tiba tiba keinget SMTown Week punya Super Junior yang temanya Treasure Island mereka konser dengan Kenangan Masa Lalu yang masih ada hangeng sama kibum :') eh maaf curhat xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuap cuap

Gomen ne, ini bukan chap selanjutnya, Cuma cuap cuap saya saja. Kedua kalinya saya publish cerita dan mendapat respon yang baik bahkan ada yang ngasih saran juga, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri. *jiah*

Sebelumnya Terimakasih yang udah membaca dan juga yang udah review ^^ sequel dari You sudah diUpdate, dan berjudul Believe. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan semoga lebih baik dari cerita yang ini walau ga yakin hehe. Tapi semoga suka dan tetep baca sampai sequel berikutnya yang bercerita tentang reuni mereka ^^ Arigatou Minna

dan ini untuk link sequelnya ^^

s/10600114/1/Believe


End file.
